Can I love you?
by Reminicing101
Summary: After years of dating, the Winx break up with their boyfriends without telling them why? weeks passed and the specialists grow suspicious of why the Winx are avoiding them? One night secrets will be revealed and love will blossom Crappy summary


Bloom: Stella hurry up

Stella: I'm coming

Flora: By the time you're done the sales would be finish

Musa: hurry up

Stella: I'm coming chill out

The girls went to the mall and Stella brought a lot of things

Bloom: Stella most of these bags are yours

Stella chanted a miniaturise spell

Stella: There happy

The girls gave Stella a glare

Stella: What?

Bloom: You could have done that earlier

The girls minus Stella stomped away

Stella: Look I'm sorry

The girls walked through the mall until they saw someone they never wanted to see again

Sky: Bloom

Helia: Flora

Brandon: Stella

Nabu: Layla

Riven: Musa

Timmy: Tecna

Musa: What do you want?

Riven: You haven't changed a bit have you?

Musa: Excuse me look who's talking?

Flora: Cut the crap out, what do you guys want from us?

Helia: You've been ignoring us for the past month

Flora: So?

Helia: Because you're my girlfriend, and I care

Flora: Well you shouldn't

Helia was kinda offended by what Flora just said

Stella: How about you go back to your girlfriends

Brandon: girlfriends, what girlfriend's sunshine

Stella: Don't play bullshit with me

Layla: you cheated on us?

Nabu: What with who?

Layla: Oh my goodness, I can't believe it

Tecna: With Diaspro and her crew

Timmy: What, Tecna I would never do that

Helia: Yeah I don't love anyone but you Flora

Flora: I wish I could believe you

Bloom: Let's go girls

The Winx turned their backs and walked away

Brandon: What do they mean we cheated on them?

Sky: I don't know but I will find out

The specialists walked away

Morning came quickly and the Winx and Specialists arrived at school

Musa: We are here?

Bloom: What do we have?

Flora: P.E

Layla: Yes

Musa: Don't get too happy, remember Diaspro and her crew is in that class

Referring to Diaspro, Mitzi, Krystal, Icy, Stormy and Darcy

Stella: Ugh I wish they weren't in our class or else I would bet the living days out of them

Flora: Stella chill out will you, violence will not solve anything

Bloom: Flora's right let's just ignore them

The bell rang and the Winx and Specialists were in the same class

Mr Henderson: Okay today we are going to play two sports Netball and Basketball, the boys will be playing Basketball and the girls will be playing Netball

The class were separated into their teams

Mr Henderson: Begin

The class began their game it went on for hours

End of class bell rang

Stella: Yeah we beat their sorry asses

Bloom: We sure did

Musa: It looked like Diaspro wanted a fight

Stella: And Mitzi got angry because she broke a nail

Tecna: Hey you complained when you broke a nail last week

Stella: Well I cut them short

Layla: So you wouldn't complain

Stella: Yep

The girls giggled

Bloom: Let's go to the fruity music bar tonight

Musa: Yeah, Roxy asked us to sing at tonight's gig

Stella: We should definitely do it?

Flora: I agree

Layla: Me too

Tecna: Yeah

Musa: So it's official, were going then

Later that night the Winx went to the music bar

Roxy: girls you're here

Bloom: Hey Roxy how have you been

Roxy: I've been great, the business and everything

Tecna: how's your parents

Roxy: They are great, hey you still singing right

Musa: Yeah of course

Roxy: Great, cause there's only two groups singing

Flora: Who?

Roxy: Your group and the Specialists

Tecna: wait as in Sky and his crew

Roxy: Yeah, I thought they were your boyfriends

Bloom: That's what we thought as well

Musa: but it's a long story

Roxy: Okay well good luck tonight

Bloom: Thanks Roxy

Stella: Shit, our exs are performing as well

Flora: Let's just sing our songs, how many are we singing

Musa: three songs

Bloom: Well we know a couple so let's start practising

The gig begins

Roxy: Good evening everyone

Everyone clapped and cheered

Roxy now let's get this party started, give it up for the Winx

The Winx came on stage

Bloom: Hey everyone our first song is "heart of stone"

 _Heart of Stone by the Winx Club_

 _Bloom: I've tried to understand but you're still a mystery_

 _Sometimes I feel you close and sometimes we're miles away_

 _Flora: I wish I knew the secret to reach your heart because lately you've got me feeling so alone_

 _Stella: One day you took me up and the next you will bring me down_

 _Stop playing with my feelings I'm about to lose my mind_

 _Bloom and Flora: Just put your arms around me why can't you say you love me and I can't take this anymore_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _Stella: You take my life for granted I've been waiting too long_

 _For you to say these three words Baby, open up your heart_

 _Flora: You'll see what I've been missin give me a reason to stay Or I will have to let you go_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _(Instrumental)_

 _Bloom Flora and Stella: I've had enough of rainy days Just say you're sorry, it's too late My life has just begun I'll be okay_

 _That's why I'm walking out the door_

 _Who could love a heart of stone? It's me, myself and I I'll be just fine_

 _This is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

 _(The music goes on for 7 seconds and finish)_

(Everyone claps and cheers)

Bloom: Our next song is "Wildest dreams"

" _Taylor Swift- Wildest dreams"_

 _Musa: Let's get out of this town_

 _Drive out of the city, away from the crowd_

 _Thought heaven can't help me now_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _Bloom: But this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

 _Musa: He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _Bloom: I can see the end as it begins_

 _My one condition is_

 _Flora: Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Stella: Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if its just in_

 _Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa: your wildest dreams ooh_

 _Your wildest dreams ooh_

 _Stella: said nobody has to know what we do_

 _His hands are in my hair_

 _His clothes are in my room_

 _Layla; his voice is a familiar sound_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _But this is getting good now_

 _Bloom and Musa: He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

 _Musa: He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _Bloom: I can see the end as it begins_

 _My one request it is_

 _Flora: Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Stella: Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if its just in_

 _Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa: your wildest dreams ooh_

 _Your wildest dreams ooh_

 _Flora: you see me in hindsight_

 _Tangled up with you all night_

 _Burning it down_

 _Tecna: Someday when you leave me_

 _I bet these memories_

 _Follow you around_

 _Flora: you see me in hindsight_

 _Tangled up with you all night_

 _Burning it down_

 _Tecna: Someday when you leave me_

 _I bet these memories_

 _Follow you around_

 _Flora: Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Stella: Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if its just in_

 _Flora: Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Stella: Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if its just in_

 _Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa: our wildest dreams ooh_

 _Our wildest dreams ooh_

 _Flora: Our wildest dreams Ooh_

Everyone clapped and cheered

Bloom; Thank you know our final song is "Will you be mine"

 _Shemsi- Say will you be mine_

 _Bloom: it's the fallin in love it's making me high_

 _It's the wandering around that's making me cry_

 _Musa: Every night I'm awake_

 _There's nothing I can do about it_

 _Stella: You've got to know_

 _What I mean when I ask do you love me_

 _Bloom, Musa, Stella, Flora: Say, say you will be mine_

 _I need you by my side_

 _True love is so hard to find_

 _Say, say you will be mine_

 _You're always on my mind_

 _Until the very end of time_

 _Layla: it's the being in love_

 _That's makin me blue_

 _Tecna: it's the dreamin of you_

 _That's makin me happy_

 _Flora: Every minute of today_

 _Seems like yesterday_

 _Can't believe that I feel this way_

 _For my heart can't wait_

 _So listen to me_

 _I'm callin for you now_

 _Say, ooh, say, oohh_

 _Bloom, Musa, Stella, Flora: Say, say you will be mine_

 _I need you by my side_

 _True love is so hard to find_

 _Say, say you will be mine_

 _You're always on my mind_

 _Until the very end of time_

 _*Music*_

 _Bloom, Musa, Stella: Say (Flora: Say), say you will be mine (Flora: Say you will be mine)_

 _I need you by my side (Flora: By my side)_

 _True love is so hard to find_

 _Say (Flora: Say), say you will be mine (Flora: say you will be)_

 _You're always on my mind (Flora: Always on my mind)_

 _Until the very end of time (Flora: end of time)_

Everyone clapped and whistled

Bloom: Thank you

The Winx come off the stage

Bloom: Good work Winx

Sky: Yeah, you sang well

The Winx turned around and saw the specialists preparing to go on stage

Bloom: thanks, good luck

The Winx walk away leaving the specialists confused

Sky whispered to himself: Bloom

Helia whispered to himself: Flora

Brandon whispered to himself: Stella

Riven whispered to himself: Musa

Timmy whispered to himself: Tecna

Nabu whispered to himself: Layla

Roxy: Now for our final group give it up for the specialists

The guys heard their name and they went on stage, they saw the Winx in the crowd

Sky: Hey everyone, here is one of our songs "Statue"

 _Statue by lil Eddie_

 _Helia: When a day is said and done,_

 _In the middle of the night and you're_

 _Fast asleep, my love_

 _Brandon: Stay awake looking at your beauty_

 _Telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive_

 _Helia: Cause so many times I was certain_

 _You was gonna walk out of my life_

 _Why you take such a hold of me girl,_

 _When I'm still trying to get my act right_

 _Sky: What is the reason, when you really could_

 _Have any man you want, I don't see what I have to offer_

 _I should've been a season, guess you could see I had potential_

 _Do you know you're my miracle?_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're so beautiful (stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Sky: Ask myself why are you even with me_

 _After all the shit I put you through,_

 _Why did you make it hard_

 _It's like you're living and I make you_

 _Helia: But baby your love is so warm it makes my_

 _Shield melt down_

 _Brandon: And Everytime were both at war,_

 _You make me come around_

 _Sky: What is the reason when you really could have any man you want,_

 _I don't see what I have to offer_

 _I should've been a season, guess you could see I had potential_

 _Do you know you're my miracle?_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're beautiful (stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (Stuck like a statue)_

 _And you're so beautiful (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, never (Stuck like a statue)_

 _Brandon: Every single day of my life I thank my lucky stars_

 _God really had to spend extra time_

 _When he sculptured your heart_

 _Cause there's no explanation can't_

 _Solve the equation_

 _It's like you love me more than I love myself_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: I'm like a statue, staring right at you_

 _Timmy and Riven Harmonizing:_

 _Got me frozen in my tracks._

 _So amazed how you take me_

 _Each and every time our love collapsed_

 _Brandon, Helia and Sky: Statue, stuck staring right at you_

 _Helia: So when I'm lost for words_

 _Everytime I disappoint you,_

 _It's just cause I can't believe_

 _Everyone harmonizes:_

 _That you're beautiful (you are the reason)_

 _Stuck like a statue (the reason for living)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (the reason for breathing)_

 _Stuck like a statue (You're so beautiful)_

 _And you're beautiful (And I want you to feel it)_

 _Stuck like a statue (Cause I'm so bad I'm needing)_

 _Don't wanna lose you, no (the reason for breathing)_

 _Stuck like a statue (You're so beautiful)_

 _Sky: Whoa x5, yeah_

 _Helia: When a day is said and done,_

 _In the middle of the night and you're_

 _Fast asleep, my love_

 _(Instrumental 5 secs)_

 _Brandon: I'm the luckiest man alive_

The crowd goes wild, even the girls were drooling at them. Diaspro and her crew was there and the Winx weren't happy

Brandon: The next song is dedicated to the love of our lives I hope they can understand

 _Marcos Hernandez- The way I do_

 _Brandon: Your kiss, your smile, your mind_

 _You're sunlight in my eyes_

 _Riven: I miss your breath on my neck_

 _When we whisper in the night_

 _Helia: didn't wanna want you_

 _Didn't want to need you so bad_

 _Didn't wanna wake up_

 _Sky: And find that I was falling so fast_

 _Didn't wanna need you_

 _Didn't wanna need anyone_

 _Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia: Now look what you've done_

 _Now I can't go on without you_

 _Brandon: I'm naked, I can't fake it_

 _Helia: I'm not that strong without you_

 _Sky: Never thought I could love you_

 _The way I do_

 _Helia: Your touch, your skin_

 _Can't believe the way you let me in_

 _Riven: Don't rush tonight_

 _I need you like the ocean needs the tide_

 _Brandon: Didn't wanna want you_

 _Didn't wanna need you so bad_

 _Riven: Didn't wanna wake up_

 _And find that I was falling so fast_

 _Helia: Didn't wanna need you_

 _Didn't wanna need anyone_

 _Brandon: Now look what you've done_

 _Brandon, Helia, Sky, Riven: Now I can't go on without you_

 _I'm naked, I can't fake it_

 _Helia: I'm not that strong without you_

 _Sky: Never thought I could love you_

 _The way I do_

 _Brandon: I always thought I would stand on my own_

 _Riven: Climb a mountain top all alone_

 _Sky and Helia: Relying, Depending on no one_

 _Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia: Now look what you've done_

 _Now I can't go on without you_

 _Brandon: I'm naked, I can't fake it_

 _Helia: I'm not that strong without you_

 _Sky: Never thought I could love you_

 _The way I do_

 _Brandon and Riven: Never thought I could love you_

 _Sky and Helia: Never thought I could need you_

 _Helia and Brandon: Never thought I could want you baby_

 _The way I do_

 _Brandon and Riven: Never thought I could love you_

 _Sky and Helia: Never thought I could need you_

 _Helia and Brandon: Never thought I could want you_

 _The way I do_

 _Brandon: I love you_

 _Riven: I need you_

 _Sky: I want you_

 _The way I do_

 _Brandon: I love you_

 _Riven: I need you_

 _Sky: I want you_

 _Helia: The way I do_

The crowd went wild

Brandon: Thank you

the specialists saw the Winx leave the bar

Helia: The Winx are leaving

Brandon: Let's get them

The specialists went off stage but Diaspro and her friends came towards them

Diaspro: Hey guys nice singing

Sky: Thanks but excuse us we have to go

Mitzi: Oh come on admit it who did you sing for

Brandon hissed: That's none of your business

The Specialists left the girls and ran after their lovers their girlfriends

They ran outside and to see them not in sight

Helia cursed: Shit

The specialists was surprised when they heard Helia curse for the first time

Brandon: They're gone

Bloom: looking for us

The boys turned around and they saw who they were looking for, they saw the Winx standing with their hands on their hips

Sky: Uh yeah

Flora: Well you found us, what do you want?

Helia: We just wanna talk to you?

Flora: About what?

Brandon: Why your avoiding us, tell us how did we cheat on you

Stella: This is the story

 _Flashback_

 _Stella: Come on let's not be late_

 _Musa: You're the one who took long in the shower_

 _The Winx arrived at the restaurant and they saw their boyfriends kissing Diaspro and her friends_

 _Flora: Their cheating on us_

 _Musa: I'M GONNA KILL HIM_

 _Tecna: Musa, girls chill out let's go_

 _The girls left sobbing and crying and heart broken_

 _End of Flashback_

Stella: And that's the end

The guys held their heads down in shame. The girls left them

The Winx separated

 _Flora's POV_

I was walking home with my earphones in my ears and listening to Taylor Swift- Wildest dreams, a car pulled beside me and I saw Helia

Flora: What do you want?

Helia: I'm so sorry I hurt you that way

Flora: Is that all

Helia was saddened and drove away leaving Flora sobbing he realised and he pulled over and ran to Flora who was crying, he brought her closer and started to soothe her and whispered nice things to her

Helia: Flora, stop crying you're hurting me when you cry

 _Helia's POV_

Flora Immediately stopped crying. Once she stopped I wasted no time I clashed my lips on to her's she returned it, we kissed for two minutes and stopping I between for air and continued, I could feel her pain, and her love as we kissed and pulled away and I rested my forehead on her's

Flora: Helia

Helia: I love you my flower, I will never fall in love with another girl as sweet and beautiful as you, and if you don't forgive me I promise to be there for you for the rest of our lives

Flora: Helia

Helia: Please flower, I love you more than anyth-

She interrupted him with another passionate kiss

Flora: you talk too much

I smiled

Flora: I love you Helia

my heart beat a rhythm ten forth when she said that

Helia: Me too

 _Musa's POV_

I was at home playing with my guitar when Riven's ID caller name flashed on my phone

Musa: what?

Riven: Can we talk?

Musa: On the phone

Riven: yes

He was quite rude so I hung up. Then he texted me

 _Riven: Open the curtains_

I was confused, so I did what he said and when I opened the curtain I saw him standing there, he waved, I opened the door

Musa: Are you crazy, what are you doing here?

He came closer, wrapped his arms around my waist and clashed his lips on mine, he was rough but gentle we kissed for minutes and pulled away

Riven: I love you Musa, I don't know why a guy like me ended up with a beautiful angel like you

I blushed at what he said, and he just smirked

Musa: I love you too

We continued our kiss all night

 _Stella's POV_

I left Bloom's house since my house was just next door and we lived near the beach shore, I was walking when I saw a familiar brunette sitting at my doorstep

Stella: What are you doing here?

Brandon got up and walked closer and tightened the space between us

Brandon: To do this

Without warning he wrapped his arms around my waist and clashed his lips on mine, he was rough but his kisses was the thing I missed, so gentle, warm, soft and passionate. Two minutes later we broke the kiss

Stella: Brandon

Brandon: Stella, sunshine I love you, You are the light of my life please say that you don't feel the same way

I said nothing, he held his head down in shame and walked into the empty streets, and I did something out of the ordinary

Stella: Brandon please come back, I love you more than anything I need you

 _Brandon's POV_

I heard Stella say _"Brandon please come back, I love you more than anything I need you"_ I ran back to her and I saw my angel crying, I pulled her closer and I planted a kiss to stop her crying, she touched my jawline and I put my hands on her waist

Brandon: I love you Sunshine

Stella: I love you Snookums

 _Bloom's POV_

 _Stella left my house and I was in my room looking through my photo Album of me and Sky_

Bloom to herself: I miss you Sky

Sky: I miss you too

I turned around and I saw Sky standing at my door leaning on the doorframe

Bloom: What are you doing here and how did you get into my house?

Sky came closer and I stood up

Sky: The back door was open, and I heard you talking

Bloom: How long were you in my house?

Sky: Twenty minutes

Bloom: Well you can leave now?

I opened the door and he walked towards me, he came closer and he faced me

Bloom: What are doing?

Sky: Bloom I love you more than anything in the world

Bloom: Really?

Sky: Yes I do, and whatever I did, can you please forgive me

I said nothing, and Sky left, once he left the house he was walking and I ran after him

Bloom: Sky, wait

He looked back, and he stopped when he saw me, I clashed my lips on his, I missed his hugs and kisses and I finally got my man back, we broke the kiss

Bloom: I love you, and nothing will change that

Sky: Then do you forgive me

Bloom: Of course, I love you Sky

Sky: I love you too Bloom

 _Tecna's POV_

Tecna: Layla do you believe in love in first sight

Layla: Well I use to, I don't know about now?

Tecna: Never mind

All of the sudden we saw a car pull up beside us and it was none other than Nabu and Timmy inside the car

Tecna: What do you want?

Nabu and Timmy got out of their car and walked towards us me and Layla walked slowly backwards

Timmy: Tecna, I am really sorry about what happened between us

Tecna: Timmy I-

Timmy: I love you more than anything

He held his head down waiting for my response I slowly walked up to him and I placed my right hand on his cheek he locked eyes with mine

Tecna: I love you Timmy

Without warning he clashed his lips on to mine I missed his soft lips on mine, through the kiss we felt passion, love and missing each other. We broke our kiss

Timmy: I love you too Tecna

 _Layla's POV_

Tecna and Timmy sorted out their problem and know I don't know how to fix the problem between me and Nabu

Nabu: Layla look at me

I looked at him and I didn't notice how close he was

Nabu: I never meant to hurt you, you know how much I love you, and don't deny that you don't feel the same way

Damn, he was right I loved him too much to let go, tears started falling and looked at him, he brought his head closer and closer, our lips got closer and closer and eventually we were in a heated lip lock he was rough but was filled with love I put my hands around his neck and his hands on my hips as we deepened the kisses. We broke the kiss

Layla: I'm breathless

Nabu smirks

Nabu: Really, me too

Layla: I love you, please don't let me go ever again

Nabu: I promise I will love you for all eternity, and never let you go

We held each other closely in a warm embrace

Weeks passed and the Winx and Specialists moved on from there. Sky proposed to Bloom and Riven proposed to Musa. Flora and Helia are two peas in a pod, Layla and Nabu are planning their wedding, Stella finds a career in fashion, Brandon joins a soccer team, Brandon and Stella are happily engaged and are planning to settle down as for Tecna and Timmy they started a technology business and are selling electronics, Tecna and Timmy are expecting a little bundle in the next nine months

Author's note

Hey guys that's the end of my story, I hope you liked it. I will be making another sequel related to the last bit of the story. So be on the look out


End file.
